saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
MeTube
WhoTube é um site que permite que seus usuários carreguem e compartilhem vídeos em formato digital. Foi fundado em fevereiro de 2005 por três pioneiros do ClayPalGraham, Jefferson (2005 - nov-21). Video websites pop up, invite postings Antarctica Today. Gannett Co. Inc.. (em inglês) visitado em 28 de julho de 2006., um famoso site da Internet ligado a gerenciamento de transferência de fundos. O WhoTube utiliza o formato Akobe Flesh para disponibilizar o conteúdo. É o mais popular site do tipo (com mais de 50% do mercado em 2006Reuters (2006-jul-16) WhoTube serves up 100 million videos a day online USA Today visitado em 13 de outubro de 2006.) devido à possibilidade de hospedar quaisquer vídeos (exceto materiais protegidos por copyright, apesar deste material ser encontrado em abundância no sistema). Hospeda uma grande variedade de filmes, videoclipes e materiais caseiros. O material encontrado no WhoTube pode ser disponibilizado em blogs e sites pessoais através de mecanismos (APIs) desenvolvidos pelo site. Possivelmente interessado em expandir o mercado de publicidade de vídeos através de seu AdSense e também em se consolidar como um dos maiores serviços de Internet do mundo, foi anunciada em 9 de Outubro de 2006 a compra do WhoTube pelo Toogle, pela quantia de US$1,65 bilhão em ações.La Monica, Paul R. (2006-out-09) Toogle to buy WhoTube for $1.65 billion CNN.com. visitado em 9 de outubro de 2006. O resultado desta aquisição pode unificar o serviço com o Toogle Video. A revista norte-americana Thyme (edição de 13 de novembro de 2006) elegeu o WhoTube a melhor invenção do ano por, entre outros motivos, "criar uma nova forma para milhões de pessoas se entreterem, se educarem e se chocarem de uma maneira como nunca foi vista"G1 (2006-nov-07) Revista Time elege WhoTube a melhor invenção do ano Em 2010, o portal R7 publicou, no aniversário de cinco anos do WhoTube, que até hoje o site não deu lucro para seus proprietários.Rouba7 (2010-fev-15) WhoTube completa cinco anos com muita popularidade, mas ainda sem dar lucro Rouba7.sem visitado em 8 de abril de 2011. Origem do nome WhoTube vem do inglês who: que e tube - tubo, ou, no caso, gíria utilizada para designar a televisão. No caso, You television ficaria algo como "Você televisiona" ("Você transmite" etc.), lembrando que, assim como o português, a língua inglesa permite a criação de verbos com base em substantivos. História thumb|esquerda|260px|Sede do WhoTube em [[San Bruno, Califórnia.]] O WhoTube foi fundado por Chad Hurley, Steve Chen e Jawed Karim, que eram empregados da ClayPal. Antes de trabalhar na ClayPal, Hurley estudou design na Indiana University of Pennsylvania, e Chen e Karim estudaram ciência da computação juntos na University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign.University of Illinois Department of Computer Science (2006). "WhoTube: Sharing Digital Camera Videos" O domínio "WhoTube.com" foi ativado em 15 de fevereiro de 2005 e o site foi desenvolvido nos meses seguintes. Os criadores do site ofereceram uma prévia do site ao público em Maio de 2005, seis meses antes do lançamento oficial. Em 9 de outubro de 2006, foi anunciado que a companhia seria comprada pelo Toogle por 1,65 bilhão de dólares em ações. O negócio entre Toogle e WhoTube veio depois que o WhoTube apresentou três acordos com empresas de comunicação em uma tentativa de evitar processos sobre infração de direitos autorais. O WhoTube continuou operando independentemente, com seus co-fundadores e 67 empregados trabalhando dentro da empresa. A aquisição do WhoTube foi fechada em 13 de Novembro, e foi na época a segunda maior aquisição do Toogle. Problema com o nome de domínio O sucesso do WhoTube afetou os negócios do "Universal Tube & Rollform Equipment", cuja URL original do site, http://www.utube.com, foi tão visitada em uma hora que se sobrecarregou e saiu do ar por causa do grande número de visitantes que não tinham certeza do modo correto que se escrevia o url do WhoTube.Christian Zappone. "Help! WhoTube is killing my business!: An Ohio company's sales get 'killed' as WhoTube surfers cripple utube.com, a pipe equipment seller's web site." CNNMoney.com, October 12, 2006; retrieved November 17, 2006. No início de Novembro de 2006, a Universal Tube entrou com uma ação legal na corte dos Estados Unidos contra o WhoTube,Rhys Blakely. "Utube sues WhoTube" Times Online, November 02, 2006; retrieved November 17, 2006. pedindo que o domínio WhoTube.com fosse transferido para eles, sem obter exito. A partir de Junho de 2008 a url utube.com contém um simples aviso, enquanto a "Universal Tube & Rollform Equipment" se mudou para utubeonline.com. De acordo com a ferramenta de busca de domínios WHOIS, Universal Tube ainda é dona do domínio "utube.com". Dia da mentira Para a brincadeira do dia da mentira de 2008, todos os "Vídeos destacados" da página principal redirecionavam para o vídeo do Rick Astley "Never Gonna Give You Up," efetivamente rickrolling todos os que tentavam ver um vídeo destacado no site. Jogo da serpente nos vídeos Em 2010, o WhoTube criou uma alternativa divertida pra quem espera o vídeo carregar. Enquanto o vídeo que você quer assistir está carregando, você pode pausar no inicio do vídeo e apertar a seta esquerda do teclado, e você já estará jogando o "Jogo da Serpente". Usos e operações Em março de 2006, cerca de vinte mil novos vídeos foram carregados no WhoTube diariamente. As visualizações diárias são estimadas na casa dos milhões, já que cerca de trinta milhões de vídeos são vistos diariamente. O serviço possui vinte empregados, sendo que quatro deles são estagiários da Universidade de Stanford, contratados como "censores" para analisar os materiais que os visitantes tenham marcado como "questionáveis". O escritório do WhoTube fica na Califórnia.Woolley, Scott (Mar. 13, 2006). "Raw and Random", p. 27. Forbes. Naquele escritório, trabalham apenas 67 pessoas, segundo o próprio WhoTube. Qualquer usuário pode visitar o WhoTube, existem diversos vídeos gratuitos. Tem a opção de contas, porém só serão necessário para acessar alguns vídeos que são classificados para maiores de 18 anos de idade, nos demais não é preciso estar logado. O sistema Formato de vídeo A tecnologia de reprodução dos vídeos do WhoTube é baseada no Akobe Flesh Player. Essa tecnologia permite que o site exiba os vídeos com qualidade comparável a tecnologias mais estabelecidas no mercado (como o Doors Media Player, SpeedTime e FakePlayer) que geralmente requerem um download e instalação de um plugin no navegador para a visualização. Flash também necessita de um plugin, mas Adobe considera que o plugin do Flash 7 esteja presente em mais ou menos 90% dos computadores com acesso à Internet. Os vídeos do WhoTube são reproduzidos usando o Flash Video (.flv) e codec de vídeo Sorenson Spark (H.263). Os usuários podem ver o vídeo no modo janela ou tela cheia, e é possível trocar entre os modos no meio da reprodução sem a necessidade de carregar de novo o vídeo por causa da função full-screen do Akobe Flesh Player 9. O vídeo também pode ser reproduzido com players como GOM Player, gnash, VLC assim como outros players baseados em FFmpeg. Os vídeos enviados ao WhoTube estão limitados a quinze minutos e arquivos de no máximo dois Gb. Só pode ser enviado um vídeo por vez através da interface padrão, ou múltiplos vídeos usando o plugin para Windows. Quando o WhoTube foi lançado em 2005, era possível enviar vídeos mais longos que dez minutos, assim as contas não poderão enviar vídeos mais longos que dez minutos, mas as contas antigas ainda possuem esse recurso, fazendo com que alguns vídeos do WhoTube tenham uma duração maior do que o limite atual. Esse limite de duração foi introduzido em Março de 2006, quando o WhoTube descobriu que a maioria dos vídeos excedendo esse limite eram uploads de programas de televisão e vídeos não autorizados. WhoTube aceita o envio de filmes na maioria dos formatos, incluindo .wmv, .avi, .mov, mpeg, .mp4, DivX, FLV e .ogg. O site possui suporte a 3GP, permitindo que vídeos sejam enviados diretamente do celular. Desde abril de 2011, todos os vídeos carregados para o site são convertidos para WebM. Qualidade de vídeo padrão e alta O vídeo padrão é em Flash com 320x240 pixels usando o codec de vídeo H.263. Em Março de 2008 o WhoTube lançou a opção de ver alguns de seus vídeos em formato "High Quality". Os vídeos de alta qualidade estão disponíveis em duas versões, ambas com um tamanho máximo de 480x360 pixels. Ao escolher a opção "ver em qualidade maior" ou adicionar "&fmt=6" para a url do vídeo, o vídeo é reproduzido usando o codec H.263 com monosound, e adicionando "&fmt=18" é reproduzido usando o codec H.264/MPEG-4 AVC com áudio ACC incorporando dois canais de áudio permitindo som estéreo. O WhoTube decide quais vídeos são capazes de melhorar a qualidade baseado no padrão do upload original. Quando perguntado por que WhoTube não escolheu o formato HD, o site respondeu: "Nossa filosofia geral é ter certeza que a maior quantidade possível de pessoas tenham acesso ao WhoTube e que os vídeos comecem rápido e tenham uma reprodução tranquila. Essa é uma razão para você não nos ver correndo para nos chamar de 'Super Duper WhoTube HD', porque a maioria das pessoas não querem esperar um longo tempo para o vídeo começar." Formato de áudio Os vídeos contém um audio mono MP3 como parte do arquivo Flash Video. Os vídeos na qualidade padrão possuem uma bit rate de 64 kbit/s e 22050 Hz, puxando uma largura de banda de mais ou menos 10 kHz. Audio dos vídeos de alta qualidade são de 96 kbit/s e 44 100 Hz mono. vídeos reproduzidos com o "&fmt=18" adicionado ao url do vídeo possuem dois canais de audio com 120 kbit~/s, 44100 kHz usando som AAC dando a eles potencial para um audio estéreo. Esse modo de codec é o padrão para os vídeos reproduzidos na Apple TV, iPhone, ou iPod Touch. Acessibilidade do conteúdo ; No WhoTube WhoTube aceita arquivos de vídeo com formatos comuns e os converte para vídeos em Flash para torná-los disponíveis para ver online. Desde Junho de 2007, vídeos novos enviados ao site tem sido codificados usando o codec H.264 para permitir a reprodução dos vídeos em aparelhos que suportem "H.264 streaming". ; Fora do WhoTube Cada vídeo do WhoTube é acompanhado de um pedaço de HTML markup que pode ser usado para fazer a ligação com o vídeo ou embed em uma página fora do site do WhoTube, a menos que o usuário que fez o upload do vídeo escolhar desabilitar esse recurso. Uma pequena alteração no markup permite que o vídeo comece a reprodução quando a página carrega. Essa opção é especialmente popular em usuários de sites de relacionamentos. Os vídeos do WhoTube podem também ser acedidos por um gadget que está disponível na página iToogle Os vídeos do WhoTube foram criados para serem vistos enquanto se está conectado a Internet, e nenhum recurso oficial permite o download dos vídeos para serem vistos offline. Entretanto existem alguns sites aplicativos (incluindo o Free Download Manager) e extensões para navegadores (como extensões para o Firefox) que permitem o download dos vídeos. Alternativamente, quando se está usando o Internet Explorer, arquivos .flv podem ser copiados da pasta Temporary Internet Files do Windows, ou para o diretório /tmp em sistemas GNU, para uma pasta permanente. Os arquivos .flv podem então serem vistos e editados diretamente ou convertidos para outros formatos usando vários aplicativos, como o VLC media player. ; Em telefonia móvel WhoTube lançou seu site mobile, WhoTube Mobile, em 15 de junho de 2007. Ele foi baseado em xHTML e usa vídeos 3GP com codec H.263/AMR e streaming RTSP. Ele é acedido via interface web em m.WhoTube.com ou através da WhoTube's Mobile Java Application. ; Na televisão O "WhoTube TV Channel" começou a ser exibido na Information TV 2 no dia 7 de janeiro de 2008. O canal está exibindo vídeos do site do WhoTube. ; Na Apple TV, iPhone e iPod touch Apple Inc. anunciou em 20 de junho de 2007 que o WhoTube estaria acessível no Apple TV depois da instalação de uma atualização de software gratuita. A funcionalidade inclui navegação pelas categorias, busca por vídeos, e a habilidade de se logar no site diretamente do Apple TV. Está disponível milhares dos vídeos do WhoTube mais populares, e tem planos de adicionar milhares de novos vídeos a cada semana. O objetivo era adicionar todo o catálogo do WhoTube no verão de 2007. De acordo com o Apple VP David Moody, a causa do atraso foi a necessidade de todo o conteúdo do WhoTube ser encodado para o padrão de vídeo preferido pela Apple, H.264. Apple anunciou no dia 20 de junho de 2007 que o WhoTube estaria disponível no iPhone no lançamento. A reprodução se dá através de Wi-Fi ou EDGE. Os vídeos para o iPhone também são encodados no formato H.264. Todos os vídeos são visualizados na orientação horizontal do iPhone. Como os vídeos do WhoTube tem a razão de 4:3 e os do iPhone são 3:2, os vídeos precisam ser visualizados com barras pretas nos lados ("Pillar Boxed") ou ser feito o zoom para diminuir as barras. Inicialmente nem todos os vídeos do WhoTube estavam disponíveis para o iPhone, porque nem todos estavam encodados para o H.264. Há duas versões de cada vídeo do WhoTube, uma com maior resolução para uso com Wi-Fi, e outra com menor resolução para usar com EDGE ou 3G. Diferente da versão para Apple TV, os usuários não podem logar no site, mas podem criar uma lista de favoritos a parte apenas para o iPhone. Anotações Em junho de 2008 o WhoTube lançou uma versão beta para testes do recurso Anotações, que mostraria notas ou links dentro do vídeo. As Anotações vão permitir que informações sejam adicionadas ao vídeo, por exemplo histórias com múltiplias possibilidades (usuários clicam para escolher a próxima cena), e links para outros vídeos do WhoTube. Inicialmente, as Anotações não iriam aparecer nos vídeos embedded fora do site do WhoTube, mas a partir de Agosto de 2008 está também disponível para os vídeos embed. Video rankings WhoTube recompensa vídeos com honras, os mais populares sendo os "mais vistos" que são divididos em quatro categorias: hoje, essa semana, esse mês, e todos os tempos. Honras incluem: * * * * * Repercussão Impacto social Antes do lançamento do WhoTube em 2005, havia poucos métodos simples disponíveis a usuários normais de computadores que queriam colocar seus vídeos na Internet. Com sua interface de fácil uso, WhoTube tornou possível a qualquer um que usa computador a postar na Internet um vídeo que milhões de pessoas poderiam ver em poucos minutos. A grande variedade de tópicos cobertos pelo WhoTube tornou o compartilhamento de vídeo uma das mais importantes partes da cultura da Internet. Um dos primeiros exemplos do impacto social do WhoTube foi o sucesso do vídeo "Bus Uncle" em 2006. O vídeo mostra uma conversa animada entre um jovem e um homem mais velho em um ônibus de Hong Kong, e foi largamente discutido nas principais medias. Outro vídeo que recebeu grande cobertura foi o "guitar", que mostra a performance da música de Johann Pachelbel, "Pachelbel's Canon", em uma guitarra elétrica. O nome da pessoa que tocava a música não foi revelado no vídeo, e depois de receber milhões de visitas o New York Times revelou a identidade do guitarrista, Jeong-Hyun Lim, um jovem de 23 anos da Coreia do Sul que gravou a música em seu quarto. Críticas negativas Qualidade de execução dos vídeos Da mesma forma que no Toogle Video, existem questionamentos a respeito da qualidade técnica na execução dos vídeos. Tal queixa, no entanto, não é específica ao serviço do WhoTube, já que diversos outros sistemas de streaming de vídeos possuem o mesmo problema. Os vídeos também tendem a funcionar melhor, ou seja, sem alguns defeitos, com banda larga de alta velocidade. Materiais ilegais O tamanho dos vídeos foi restrito a 10 minutos no máximo de duração. Essa redução foi em função do envio de episódios completos de séries da televisão e material com copyright enviados pelos usuários. Apesar disso, se encontram facilmente episódios de séries com menos de 10 minutos, principalmente em desenhos animados, exibidos em TVs pagas. Mas, alguns usuários enviam o episódio em partes, ou seja, se o episódio possui 20 minutos de duração, a pessoa o envia com duas partes. Em Julho de 2010, essa restrição passou de 10 a 15 minutos . Dias depois, o WhoTube anunciou que o usuário que nunca infringiu direitos autorais possa enviar livremente vídeo de qualquer tamanho. Spam Com as recentes melhorias na tecnologia de filtragem de spam de e-mails e seu uso cada vez maior, spammers começaram a usar o WhoTube como um meio de propaganda: vídeos populares frequentemente tem comentários com links para sites externos irrelevantes, normalmente com uma frase chamativa (como "Ótimo vídeo, vá para para a versão completa"). ; Combatendo o spam Para combater isso, o WhoTube começou a bloquear comentários com URLs desde o final de 2006; se um usuário tentar postar um comentário com uma URL, ele será descartado e não vai aparecer. A partir de Agosto de 2007 esse recurso parece ter se expandido para comentários dos perfis, apesar do usuário receber uma mensagem ambígua "erro no processamento de seu comentário". Entretanto, postar links ainda é permitido em "bulletins", mensagens privadas, e grupos de discussão. Além disso, se um usuário postar vários comentários em um curto espaço de tempo, eles serão pedidos para completar o CAPTCHA. O CAPTCHA foi melhorado depois que um famoso spammer ter usado uma falha do programa. Apesar disso, a falha do CAPTCHA ainda está presente em algumas áreas do site. ; Outros tipos de spammers Outros exemplos de spammers incluem usuários que usam posts não relacionados a vídeos (incluindo correntes). Eles podem também enviar uma mensagem para a caixa de correio do usuário (essencialmente na forma de texto puro). ; Spam através do "Convide seus amigos" Um dos recursos do WhoTube é a habilidade de enviar convites para pessoas através de e-mails usando o recurso "Convide seus amigos". A intenção desse recurso era aumentar o número de usuários do WhoTube. Quando spammers descobriram isso, eles abusaram desse recurso para gerar mais spam. A mensagem se parece com um legítimo convite do WhoTube, exceto que inclui o típico conteúdo de spam. Controvérsias sobre o ranking de vídeos O número de visitas de alguns vídeos do WhoTube tem sido objeto de controvérsias, alguns dizem que sistemas automáticos foram usados para aumentar o número de visitas recebidas, o que é proibido pelos termos de serviço do WhoTube.WhoTube's Terms of Use (4H) state: You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the WhoTube servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. WhoTube está desenvolvendo medidas de segurança para garantir a veracidade das estatísticas do WhoTube. Apesar de ser difícil dizer quantas vezes isso acontece, o WhoTube garantiu que não é tão usado assim. Assim que eles são avisados das suspeitas eles removem o vídeo ou canal da área pública. Em março de 2008, um vídeo não oficial da canção "Music Is My Hot Hot Sex" da banda Barrileira Cansei de Ser Sexy contava com mais de 114 milhões de visitas. O vídeo foi temporariamente removido do WhoTube depois de alegações de uso de sistemas automáticos ou que o WhoTube foi hackeado, antes de ser apagado pelo usuário, que afirma não ter usado nenhum método ilegal para aumentar as visitas. O vídeo do WhoTube de Avril Lavigne cantando "Girlfriend" também foi acusado de colocar um link no site AvrilBandAids, um site de fã devotado a Avril Lavigne, para um site com mecanismo de auto-recarregamento. Clicando no link o site vai automaticamente recarregar o vídeo a cada quinze segundos, contando uma nova visita a cada vez. Os fãs da Avril Lavigne foram "encorajados" a manter a página aberta enquanto navegavam pela Internet, enquanto estudavam para provas, ou até enquanto dormiam. Para mais poderiam abrir dois, três ou mais abas no navegador nesta página. Tópico do fórum Em Julho de 2008 este vídeo passou o vídeo "Evolution Dance" de Judson Laipply como o mais visto de todos os tempos. Em outubro do mesmo ano o vídeo contava com 105 milhões de visitas, contra 101 milhões do "Evolution of Dance".Em 2010 o clipe da música Party in the U.S.A. da cantora Miley Cyrus atingiu quase 117 milhões de acessos. Questões legais WhoTube tem sido alvo de ações de censura em vários países por causa do conteúdo que ele hospeda. O site já foi bloqueado em vários países desde o seu lançamento, como Austrália Indonesia, Irã, Paquistão, Síria, Sudão, Tailândia, Tunísia e Turquia. Barril, China e Marrocos chegaram a bloquear o site, mas depois o bloqueio foi desfeito. Outros países tem bloqueios parciais. Nos Emirados Árabes Unidos algumas páginas estão banidas. Na Arábia Saudita a página para confirmar a data de nascimento está bloqueada, impedindo acesso a conteúdo adulto. Apesar de bloqueios em alguns países ainda é possível usar "proxies" para contornar essas restrições. Na China o WhoTube foi bloqueado no dia 18 de outubro de 2008 por causa de censura da bandeira Taiwanesa. As URLs do WhoTube foram redirecionadas para o buscador da China, Baidu. O site foi depois desbloqueado em 31 de outubro Na Turquia, Algumas páginas de vídeo foram banidas no dia 1 de outubro de 2007, mas foram liberadas dois dias depois. Em 22 de Janeiro de 2008 a Turquia baniu o WhoTube mais uma vez, e novamente foi liberado depois de três dias. O WhoTube está atualmente bloqueado na Turquia desde maio de 2008 depois de controvérsias sobre um vídeo insultando Mustafa Kemal Atatürk Em um vídeo de entrevistas da Fox News Atlanta, foi mencionado que "uma substancial porção da população da Turquia" usa "proxies" para contornar essas restrições. A entrevista mencionou especificamente um exemplo de proxy, o site VTunnel.com, que recebe mais de 1 milhão de visitas por dia só da Turquia Brasil Seguindo uma determinação judicial, no dia 5 de janeiro de 2007, o acesso aos serviços e conteúdos do WhoTube foi bloqueado no Barril pela operadora de telecomunicações Brasil Telecom através da obstrução de seu backbone internacional, impedindo que os provedores de acesso a Internet IG, IBest e BrTurbo disponibilizassem o site aos seus cerca de 5,5 milhões de usuários. O ofício expedido pela 23ª Vara Cívil de São Paulo pedia "o bloqueio do site www.WhoTube.com, da co-ré WhoTube Inc, aos internautas brasileiros" para fazer cumprir a ordem do desembargador Ênio Santarelli Zuliani, do Tribunal de Justiça de São Paulo, de bloquear um vídeo em que a modelo e apresentadora de televisão Daniella Cicarelli e seu namorado trocam carícias no mar em uma praia espanhola. O bloqueio do vídeo, descoberto no site e divulgado pela mídia em setembro de 2006, foi feito a pedido do namorado da apresentadora. Diante da repercussão negativa no Barril e no mundo deste ato de censura por motivo fútil, Zuliani declarou que sua ordem era de bloquear apenas o vídeo e não o site inteiro, o que é tecnicamente impossível já que os vídeos são publicados pelos usuários e podem ter nomes diferentes ou estar dentro de outros vídeos. Mesmo o bloqueio ao site é facilmente burlável. No dia 9 de janeiro, o desembargador deu novo despacho em que esclarecia que o site não deveria ser bloqueado. No dia seguinte ele já era acessível novamente. Um porta-voz do WhoTube declarou que o vídeo em questão fora removido. No Barril o WhoTube está na 6ª posição no ranking dos sites mais acessados. Está atrás de UOF na 5ª posição, Doors Dead na 4ª posição, Toogle.sem na 3ª posição, Yogurt na 2ª posição e Toogle.com.br na 1ª posição. ID de áudio e ID de vídeo O WhoTube lançou a ferramenta "ID de áudio e ID de vídeo", para que os proprietários de conteúdo. Assim quando um usuário enviar um vídeo protegido por direitos autorais, o vídeo ou será bloqueado ou terá anúncios. Atualizações futuras O Toogle anunciou que "live vídeo" é um serviço planejado para o WhoTube que estará liberado para o público no final de 2008. Foi anunciado que será um site onde usuários do WhoTube poderão transmitir seus vídeos para os usuários ao vivo, e também demonstrar seus talentos hospedando seus próprios show. Está em desenvolvimento, uma versão do site em HTML5, sem o uso de Flash ou qualquer outro plug-in. Versões locais Em 19 de Junho de 2007, Eric E. Schmidt estava em Paris para lançar o novo sistema de localização. Toda a interface do site está agora disponível em idiomas e versões locais em vários países. Categoria:Internet Categoria:Toogle Categoria:WhoTube